itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac Kills His Dad
"Mac Kills His Dad" is the seventh episode of the tenth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It aired on February 25, 2015 and was viewed by 442,000 people. News surfaces about Mac's Dad, Luther, being a murder suspect. Mac goes into full "P.I." mode to clear his father of any wrong doing. Recap Dennis and Dee become depressed at the bad news highlighted on the local news. A news story airs claiming Luther McDonald was arrested for decapitating a man with a stop sign and Mac jumps into action to clear his name. At prison, Mac tells his father he will do whatever is needed to find the real killer. Charlie decides he wants to be Luther's lawyer. Luther demands they both stay out of it. At the crime scene Charlie questions a blue collar worker "because it's what they do on TV." The man accidentally reveals another person was at the scene of the crime and Mac threatens him to say more. Back at prison Luther reveals their involvement is only making him look more guilty. They check the visitor's log and see Bonnie Kelly visited. At the shared apartment of their mothers, they discover that on the night of the crime Bonnie slept with both Luther and a man named Eduardo Sanchez simultaneously. Put off by the graphic description of the gay sex, they still manage to get Bonnie to reveal it was Eduardo who left to commit the murder. Meanwhile at Paddy's, Frank arrives with some "Life is Happy" shirts. Dennis and Dee argue that life is anything but happy while Bill Ponderosa arrives in a tuxedo, announcing he is going to drink himself to death. The three Reynolds visit Bill's wife and children, who all hate him and wish death upon him. Maureen has spent more alimony money on plastic surgery to look more like a cat and is too preoccupied to care about Bill. The Reynolds give up on trying to show him life is worth living so they take an expensive life insurance policy out on him. At Paddy's Mac tells everyone, including Bill, that Eduardo is the real culprit but he's not going to be a rat per his family's requests. Bill volunteers to confess so he'll be killed on death row and Luther can go free. At the police station Bill decides "Life is Happy" from the shirt Frank gave him so he tells the police about Eduardo Sanchez' crime. Mac is thrilled that his dad will be released and he didn't have to rat. At prison Mac shares the good news but Luther tells him the other inmates will kill him before his exoneration for ratting on Eduardo. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest starring * Lance Barber as Bill Ponderosa * Gregory Scott Cummins as Luther * Sandy Martin as Mrs. Mac * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * Lynne Marie Stewart as Bonnie * Cheryl Texiera as Jane Ponderosa * Jason Manuel Olazabal as Worker Co-starring * Jessica Brown as Emily Ponderosa * Dakota Buchanan as Bobby Ponderosa * Bob Wiltfong as Anchor Trivia * Charlie first demonstrated his mastery of bird law in "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis." * Charlie and Mac visit Luther in prison in season 2's "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad" and Luther asks them to smuggle heroin into the prison in their anuses. * Charlie does not know what cursive handwriting is. * Maureen's facial transformation resembles that of Jocelyn Wildenstein, a New York socialite who has had, by some estimates, more than $4 million worth of plastic surgery to make herself look like a cat. (You can see some pictures here. But remember, what has been seen cannot be unseen.) * The street scene (9.04 min) right before we see Charlie and Mac visiting Macs father in the prison, shows the German Berlin-Hohenschönhausen Memorial , a former stasi prison in east Berlin. * At the end of the episode, after Luther tells Mac and Charlie that he will be killed and leaves them , you can hear other prisoners yelling in the background (underneath Mac and Charlie's dialogue) "There's that bitch snitch!" and "Kick his ass!", among other things. * The Gang doesn't want Bill Ponderosa to die at the bar because they "don't want another ''death at the bar." We're aware of at least three deaths at the bar: Lionel Keane ("The Gang Finds a Dead Guy") , a Vietnamese man playing Russian Roulette in the basement ("Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass"), and Brian LeFevre, stabbed by a homeless person in the alley behind Paddy's ("Frank's Back in Business.") Images Mac Kills His Dad 1.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 2.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 3.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 4.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 5.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 6.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 7.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 8.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 9.jpg Mac Kills His Dad 10.jpg Quotes : 'Charlie: Mom, if you know something, you gotta tell me... : (Mrs. Mac grumbles) : '''Mrs. Kelly (to Mrs. Mac): I can't lie to my Charlie! : Charlie: Good! Tell me everything. : Mrs. Kelly: OK. They were both here. They were both inside me. Eduardo was in my mouth, and Luther was in my butt. : Charlie: Oh my God, no, don't tell me everything...What, no, what? : Mrs. Mac: Dammit Bonnie... : [[Mac|'Mac']]: Eduardo who? : Mrs. Kelly: Sanchez... : [[Mac|'Mac']]: Holy shit. Tell us more. : [[Bonnie Kelly|'Mrs. Kelly']]: Then Luther went in Eduardo's butt for a while. : [[Mac|'Mac']]: Tell us less. Tell us less. : Mrs. Kelly: Then they both completed on each other. I was left out of the finale. And then Eduardo went out and then he killed somebody and then...well, that's all I know. : [[Charlie|'Charlie']]: Jesus goddam Christ, Mom. If you know that, just say that. Don't tell me the whole thing about banging every single guy that comes in the house. If you just know about -- about the murder, just say the murder part. Oh, my God! : Dee: Um, listen, you guys, your dad...he needs your help right now. He's in a pretty tough spot. : Bobby Ponderosa: I don't call him "Dad." I call him Mr. Cocksucker because he sucks so many cocks. : Dee: Weird. Um, I'm not going to call him that, OK? I'll just refer to him as "Bill", I guess, from now...OK, so listen, here's the thing. He is at our bar right now drinking himself to death. : Jane Ponderosa: Oh, that's fantastic. : Dennis: What? No, that's not fantastic. The man's trying to kill himself. : Jane Ponderosa: If he dies, we get money. : Emily Ponderosa: When I get my money, I want to buy a new cell phone. : Bobby Ponderosa: I'm gonna buy a gun, because I'm the man of the house. : Dennis: Oh shit, no. This kid should not have a...no, please. We're trying to show Bill that life is worth living. : Frank: Your dad loves you. : Bobby Ponderosa: No, he doesn't. : Dennis, Dee, and Frank together: Oh, no... : Dennis: Has he not said it? Because I'm telling you, he just... : Bobby Ponderosa: No. He told me. He said, "I do not love you. You're a punk." : Emily Ponderosa: He called me too fat to be a slut, and tried to serve me an omelet with cocaine in it! : Frank: OK, all right, what makes me happy is, like, you know, at night, a ride around town in a limousine, partying, having a good time. When I'm on my way home, I'll pass a bum. I take a balloon with some champagne in it, lob it out and bean him. He only gets a little bit in his mouth. He doesn't get the whole thing. Not even a full sip of it! And you say, "Hey, how do ya like a taste of the good life, ya sack a' shit?" : Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes